Dispel all darkness
by Faye Gwenever
Summary: "Tell me my little maiden. Tell me why a kiss from your sweet lips is more valuable for me than a taste of your tempting blood?" Bonnie's heart seemed to burst. Her voice was barly a whisper."Because you are in love with me too." Reviews would be awesome


**Hey guys. I always wondered what could have been if Bonnie had been able to call Damon back after the fight with Klaus. So i imagined this scene and writed it down. Have fun :)**

* * *

Damon strided away from the clearing. Away from all the others and away from the sad pleading eyes of the girl with the flaming red hair. They would never see him again. He would disappear. A wave of rage crashed onto him, though some part of him was more furious about himself.

Does he always had to damn himself to a life into darkness and loneliness? Yes, their offer had confused him. They had tried to accommodate him. They had tried to offer him their friendship and all he could think of was to run away.

He just wasn't able to trust their acceptance. He didn't even accept himself as their friend. Again the eyes of the little redhead appeared in front of his face. She had silently begged him to stay. She knew about the pain within him. She had been able to look beyond the mask he used to wear in front of everyone. Her feelings had such a power to confuse him. Their intensity had almost scared him.

He just had to leave. He needed to remind himself of whom he was and that a creature of a night wasn't supposed to have something like friends or… He cursed silently. His true companion was the night. So was it and so it would ever be. Damon clenched his fists and snarled. He had to get back. Back in the shadows. Back into the loneliness and away from this strange feeling of upcoming desire.

Bonnie ran. Each breath caused a cut with a knife through her chest. She stumbled and almost fell. She didn't know if it was pointless, but she couldn't do otherwise. "Damon!" she screamed. His name burned like fire in her lungs. Oh, please! She begged he would hear her. She didn't even know if she was running in the same direction like him.

She had left everything and everyone behind, obsessed with the thought of reaching him. He couldn't leave her that easily. She had to stop him. All consequences didn't matter to her. The only thing she knew was that she would regret it forever, if she let him go without trying to get him back.

Tears were obscuring her view. Her strengths began to fade, but she knew she would lose him if she gave up now. He wouldn't come back. She stumbled again and fell painfully. She couldn't do this anymore. It had always been a lie. It had always been pointless. She gasped and sobbed at the same time, feeling incredible weak and alone. Her hands were digging into the ground with desperation.

Now she could feel the cold and the pain started tearing her apart. She cursed him. Over and over. She screamed his name, called him a heartless monster. Then she cursed herself for falling for him. Not for the mask of the monster he used to wear, but for the wonderful man she saw inside him now knowing, that he alwasy had been an illusion of her dreams. He had never really existed.

The sound of a voice made him pause. He could sense such unbearable pain and the voice was ringing inside him, but strangely not in his head. The sound carried so much desperation, that he could almost feel his heart being stepped by an imaginary dagger. He fell down on his knees. Bonnie. It was the little bird's voice, but why was it so painful? Damn it!

He tried to ignore the pain, though it got worse and worse with every single step. "NO", he breathed and stopped in his tracks pressing his fists on both sides of his head. Her mind was overwhelming. Her emotions seemed to punch him from the inside, as if she was trying to punish him. He felt rage coming up within him. He wants her to stop. Furiously he turned around and changed into his wolf form running as fast as a shadow.

Bonnie lifted her head up. It was so cold. Her tears had frozen on her face sculpturing it to an expression of deep sadness and desperation. She wrapped her arms around herself, afraid she would break by breathing in. But she didn't want to breathe anymore. She didn't want to go on anymore. The voice of her wounded heart whispered these things into her mind. Her lips instead whispered his name over and over again, as if her mind couldn't believe what her heart already knew. She was alone. She was cold and she didn't care, that she slowly drifted into darkness.

Her smell got stronger. He could sense her presence and the darkness, which was about to wrap around her. Sudden thoughts of concern reached his mind. What if she had just called for help? Damon managed to calm down his anger and reached out for her again. He noticed her presence fading away and increased speed. It was like he had become the shadow. His muscles seem to gain strength from the night. He started wondering what could have happened. Bonnie had been with the others when he had left them. Where were the others? Elena. His brother. They couldn't have left her alone. When he reached a small clearing his dark gleaming eyes caught her motionless form.

Her red hair spread over the forest soil like a veil. Tears were shining on her pale cheeks. On silent paws he approached her. His dark head bent down so his cold nose touched her cheek. He felt her heart beating and couldn't hold back a sound of relieve. He turned back into his human form and took her petit fragile body in his arms. She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. Damon cubed her cheek with his hand. She was ice cold.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of feelings came up within him by having this girl protectively in his arms. Maybe it was because he knew that she would be safe with his arms wrapped around her. This thought wakes something within him. He could feel her shivering and held her against his chest. He starred into her face taking in every detail as if he was searching for an answer.

Maybe she was the answer he wondered and old memories flooded back into his mind. He had to admit, she was truly a beautiful girl. Pure and innocent. A real maiden. What kind of a man could he be, if he wouldn't care for an innocent maiden? In the old times he had dreamt of such a girl, just like every other boy had back then. And just like every other boy he had used to listen to the minstrel singing and telling the old stories of mans with honor fighting over their beautiful maidens.

And his young stubborn heart had imagined a such girl who's waving him goodbye when he is forced to go to battle and welcome him back with her face full of tears of happiness.

That could have been he thought. If he hadn't met Katarina, he could have been a man of his time. But hadn't he thought the same thoughts when he first met Katarina? He remembered that he had been overwhelmed by her beauty and pureness. The woman he had met before had been nothing compared to her. They had been just weak glints leaving him with nothing more than physical satisfaction. She however had been a bright light sawing a desire within him which had blended his heart by the first sight.

He just had been afraid of losing her presence and love which he had thought was the salvation from his unconscious life. But she had been a lie. The light had turned into darkness and it had taken him within.

Damon buried his head into the red curls of the girl in his arms. He could smell her innocent and the old feelings, which came with those memories, made him realize that she had the same light within her. The same pureness. He closed his eyes. Could it really be true that the dark vampire longed to protect the poor hopeless girl from everything and everyone? He held her to him as if he feared he was in a dream. The first dream since he woke up as a damned creature of the night. But it was real. She was real. For the first time in his dark life he felt this longing to protect another soul, instead of destroying it.

"Come back little bird. I am here now", he whispered into her hair. "You'll be safe."

She stirred again in her unconsciousness. Her lips whispered something. It was too low for human ears, but Damon caught every single word easily. "Damon please stay."

He held his breath. The confession of her mind flashed through his, so he couldn't see anything but light at first. This light was brighter then everything he had ever experienced. It was so pure that he could feel the darkness within him screaming in pain. Love. She loved him. He couldn't move. Everything seemed unreal. Love. Was that the reason he could feel her desperation and pain. Had she tried to run after the man she loved? After him?

She loves me, he thought and then a something unimaginable happened. He smiled. A true smile. A smile no monster could ever be capable of. It lightened up his face and dispersed the darkness within his heart. The darkness he had been cursed with through all eternity. He remembered staying alive just by giving in to the darkness every time. It had been the easiest way. It had been the condition he had to live with. But now he saw his chance to escape. She was his escape. Yet he couldn't understand why, but he just knew he had been damned for so long. Maybe this was the reason his brother thought was worth dying for. He didn't know yet if he loved her the same way. He couldn't remember what it meant to love a person unconditionally, but maybe she could show him. He just knew that he didn't want to give in to darkness ever again. Then he saw her eyes opened and everything around him went still.

Bonnie listened to a strong heartbeat and could smell a familiar smell. She felt as safe as a child wrapped in the arms of its parents. Her eyelids shuddered. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer cold. She was in a warm and strong embrace and the familiar smell was heavy. "Svegliarsi uccellino!" There was a deep gentle voice near her ear. She could feel someone's warm breath on her face. She turned her head to meet such wonderful eyes. They were as dark as the sky around midnight with stars sparkling in there depths. They seemed to hold the universe. _Am I in heaven or is it a dream. It can't be real._ Bonnie slowly reached out for his face.

At first he thought she would push him away. But then her eyes locked with his and slowly he could see recognition in them, but also disbelieve. When she stretched out her hand he went perfectly still. Her fingers touched his cheek. They were cold, but her touch boiled up something warm inside him.

"Damon?" She called out his name as if he was something unimaginable. Her fingers caressed his face and stopped by his lips. He took her hand in his and kissed it slightly. "I`m here Cara."

Hearing his voice so clear caused her to wake up. He was really here with her. Here on the cold forest soil. He held her in his embrace. Bonnie turned out of his embrace to face him fully. Her eyes struggled to hold her tears back. "I call for you", she whispered. She didn't know something else to say. He really came back for her. "I heard you", he replied gentle. A slight smile appeared on his face causing her heart to skip for a second.

He reached out for her and without thinking she leaned towards him. He caressed her cheek as he wanted to wipe the tears away she'd been crying." I was wondering if I there is a reason for such tears", he said his eyes locking with hers again. "And i think i understand now." Bonnie stared at him in disbelieve. _How could he know?_

The smile never left his face. His hand wandered in her neck pulling her closer to him. Odd lights danced in his dark eyes. They look like the sky above them. She saw nothing else but those eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.

Damon just had to kiss her, because he wanted to fanthom his feelings for her. But he also wanted to kiss her, because he wanted to show her the man he saw in her mind. He wanted to show her that he could defeat the monster, which only kept his fangs behind those lips, not the protectiveness and gentleness he felt around her now.

So his lips captured hers into an gentle kiss. Just as innocent as her feelings, which she never saw a use to hold back. He admitted he had been curious about her from the beginning. Now he understood why. Her feelings had always been radiating from her towards him. First weak and unsure but with time, every time he saw her, her eyes had gotten lighter. Even when she had found out what he was, the shine in those warm eyes had been there constantly.

Bonnie felt as if this kiss had just shattered her world and pieced it together at the same time. Realizing it was not a dream she couldn't help but wrapping her arms around him. She didn't dare ask for a why. She just wanted this never to end.

Even when his kiss turned more passionate, his lips were soft and gentle. She felt tears running down her cheeks just when he was about to end the kiss. Damon frowned as he saw her tears. "What is it Cara. Have I hurt you?"

His voice was like velvet to her. She looked up into his eyes. "No I just can't believe you are here. You left. I never…" Her voice faded. Damon smiled while caressing her cheek. His lips brushed hers. "Shhh…don't talk." He captured her lips again, whispering something against them. "Che cosa combini con me il mio tresoro?" She didn't understand a word, though she loved the sound of it. But this time she was the one who broke the kiss.

She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but she just had to ask him. "Damon." It seemed as if he hadn't heard her. "Shhh… everything is gonna be alright." She pushed him a little so his attention was forced back from her lips to her eyes. His eyes narrowed a little. Bonnie took a deep breath. "Damon, why did you left us. No one blamed you for Vicki's death. You said it yourself. It wasn't your fault." She saw something flashed in his eyes and nestled herself in his arms to hide from his view. "I never wanted you to go, you know."

Damon looked down on her. There she was nestling herself in the arms of a vampire asking him why he hadn't stayed in the first place. "You're not as different from us as you want to be", she whispered. Damon snarled at this. Mutt had said that too. This human had actually surprised him. The night in front the poor girl's house he had threatened him. This human had interrupted him by taking the girl in his arms. Suddenly he didn't know anymore, if he would have killed her this night or not. He just had been curious about her. About her sweetness and charm and he wanted to know if her blood tasted like that. But something told him that he wouldn't have killed her. She wasn't even a woman. She was a maiden. She was now his maiden and he would protect what he claimed as his. In a way he was glad that Mutt had been this brave. He actually had a kind of respect to him. But they were still wrong. He wasn't like them. "No cara I'm not like you or your other friends. You had to accept this."

Bonnie lifted her head to look up to him. Something in his eyes told her that he needed this. He just couldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. She couldn't change what he was. A vampire. But she could lure out what she had seen in his soul. What she had seen behind the mask. He was a vampire yes, she was ready to accept this, but he was also the man she imagined him to be. She hadn't been wrong. She loved this Vampire with the secret desire set inside his soul. She could see it in his eyes. She just had to accept what he wanted her to accept.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "You are a vampire and I'm human, none of us could deny this. But it doesnt change anything about the way I feel. I trust you Damon Salvatore." She came up in his arms to be face to face with him and stretched out her hands. "I trust you with my life and my love and though I don't know how you feel about me...you just have to know."

He starred down on her hands. They were an invitation. An invitation to escape his dark life and be part of her world.

Bonnie didn't know how he would decide, but she was proud of herself for telling him what she wanted to tell him for so long. Her eyes locked with his and suddenly she could see a smile appearing on his lips. It reaches his eyes and something in the dark depths of his eyes seemed to explode. She couldn't help but hold her breath when he took hands in his, those eyes never leaving hers.

"Is it not ridiculous? I believe you." His eyes looked up to the moon. "I'm old Bonnie. I have seen so much and survived so much and those virtues like honest you know are very rare to find in this time." He looked at her again lifting one hand to her face. His thump gently stroked her cheek. "You had let me see in your soul little girl and I never saw something as pure as you. Just once, but this was a mask. You never wore a mask around me. I can see inside you."He came closer. She could see his fangs appear behind his lips. "And you aren't afraid of me." She leaned forward. "No." His thump traced the form of her lips. "Tell me my little maiden. Tell me what is it what I feel for you. Tell me why a kiss from your sweet lips is more valuable for me than your tempting blood. Why do I want you to be mine and mine alone?"

Bonnie's heart seemed to burst. Her voice was barely a breathless whisper. "Because you are in love with me." He was so close. His lips were about to touched hers again, but she had a feeling that this kiss had the power to weld their souls together. Nothing had she desired more in her life. His hand dug in her curls. "Show me how l`amore is supposed to feel", he whispered against her lips. Bonnie had to remind herself over and over again that this wasn't a dream. She desired him so much, that her whole body seemed to be on fire, so she kissed him with all her heart. At this moment both of them could feel an invisible bond wrapped around their souls and they knew it would dragged them together forever. They were not longer the little girl and the centuries vampire on the edge of death. There were now two soulmates on the edge of the darkness and now that the darkness was dispersed they sank in into the brightness of love.

**Reviews would be awsome :)**


End file.
